Conventionally, a printer carries out a flow of receiving data from a host such as a PC, carrying out a command processing inside the printer itself and then carrying out printing on paper such as a label.
However, in order to carry out printing again, it is necessary to send, from the host, new data desired to be printed by the printer, which is troublesome.